Cannot Help Falling in Love with You
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [Solar/Thorn] Mereka berdua tidak bisa berhenti untuk jatuh cinta satu sama lain. FULL FLUFF, Elemental!Siblings, incest, more warn inside! rnr pls


**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: bxb, boys love, shounen ai, BoiCest, incest, Elemental!siblings, FULL FLUFF, non power, misstypos, DLDR**

**A/N: halo semua~ kembali bersama saya, haha. Saya ngebet ingin bikin ff mereka berdua karena mereka imut sekali astaga, dan mungkin untuk refreshing sedikit karena saya terus-menerus melihat SolHali di tl fb huhu, padahal Solar dan Thorn kalau dipasangkan itu lucu banget- #y**

**Happy Reading! RnR please**

**=o^o=**

**Can't Help Falling in Love**

**.**

Solar tak tahu sudah berapa kali dia jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri, tak pernah bosan dia berkali-kali menyatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' ke sang kakak, Thorn. Menurut Solar, Thorn adalah kakaknya yang paling manis, polos, dan sangat penurut dibanding para saudaranya yang lain. Thorn juga bisa diandalkan jika berkaitan dengan pelajaran Biologi yang tak dimengerti Solar. Thorn itu, orang yang paling Solar sayangi meski di luar Solar selalu nampak acuh dan angkuh.

Tapi, Solar tak pernah mengelak bahwa rasa sayangnya telah melampaui dari yang seharusnya, menjadi rasa cinta romansa. Solar tak pernah kecewa karena itu membuat orientasinya menyimpang, lantaran dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya.

Sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Dan, menyenangkan.

Tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logis oleh Solar tentang apa perasaan ini, yang penting dia sangat menyukainya, menyukai perasaan aneh yang seharusnya tidak boleh.

Solar takkan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Thorn, dia selalu ingat perkataan Thorn yang kadang nyeleneh tapi bisa bijak di saat bersamaan, senyuman manis yang Thorn tampilkan hanya padanya, sampai tingkah laku menggemaskan Thorn. Mana bisa Solar melupakannya? Walau Thorn adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri, Solar tak bisa mencegah dirinya mencintai Thorn lebih dalam lagi.

Tersembunyi di dalam diri Solar yang dingin, siapa sangka ada perlakuan yang begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang tercurahkan hanya pada Thorn?

Solar tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dia menerima segala apa yang Thorn sampaikan atau perbuat kepadanya dengan senang hati.

"Solar."

Namanya dipanggil dengan nada kekanakan tapi lembut khas Thorn, Solar menoleh ke arah Thorn yang terlihat gelisah di ambang pintu. "Ada apa, Thorn?" Solar bertanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan tugas fisika dan kimia tadi, bisakah kau menolongku?"

_Oh masalah tugas, _pikir Solar kemudian tersenyum pada Thorn. "Tentu, kemarilah," suruh Solar menepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong.

Thorn dengan riang segera menghampiri Solar sambil membawa buku tugasnya, melompat ke atas ranjang Solar. "Terima kasih, Solar!" Ujar Thorn memeluk Solar erat.

Pemuda identik warna putih itu terkekeh, mengacak surai kecokelatan Thorn gemas. "Tak masalah, Thorn," balas Solar mencubit pipi Thorn gemas.

Thorn nyengir senang, lalu memperhatikan penjelasan dan arahan Solar dengan cermat, seolah tak ingin melewati sepatah kata apapun dari sang adik. Solar mencuri pandang Thorn yang serius lewat ekor matanya, dirinya suka melihat raut Thorn yang biasanya ceria kini menampilkan raut serius guna memahami baik-baik apa yang Solar jelaskan. Dan Solar pun membiarkan Thorn mengerjakan sendiri tugasnya, sementara dia sendiri menatap Thorn dengan tatapan geli.

"Bisa?" Solar bertanya sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca ke arah Thorn yang kini meregangkan badannya.

Thorn mengangguk semangat, "Bisa!" Serunya senang, cengengesan melihat ekspresi bangga samar yang Solar berikan. Dia lalu membereskan buku-bukunya, dan ikut berbaring di samping Solar—merasa lega bahwa tugasnya telah selesai.

Solar hanya bisa mematri senyuman tipis melihat kepuasan Thorn, "Thorn," panggil Solar kecil.

"Ya?" Thorn menyahut, menoleh pada adiknya itu, dan sontak merona tipis melihat Solar tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada," balas Solar kemudian, menggelengkan kepala.

"Huh? Kenapa begitu?" protes Thorn sebal, menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lucu, "kasih tahu!"

Solar masih menggeleng, "Tidak," dia membalas santai, kembali membaca sambil tiduran.

Sang kakak pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, mengambil buku yang dibaca Solar. "Tak boleh baca sambil tiduran," peringat Thorn bersedekap menggemaskan, "nanti rabunmu bisa nambah," sindirnya membuat Solar langsung berdehem dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Kasih tahu," lalu Thorn kembali merengek pada Solar.

"Kenapa ingin tahu sekali?" tanya Solar jail, menahan tawa mendengar segala bujukan dan rengekan Thorn.

"Ya karena ingin tahu!" Balas Thorn bersemangat sekali.

"Tapi kau bosan mendengar ini, mungkin," ujar Solar menghela napas sambil pura-pura pasrah.

Thorn segera menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku tak bosan!"

"Memangnya apa sih yang akan aku katakan?"

"Tidak tahu." Thorn memberikan cengirannya ke Solar yang akhirnya menyerah.

Solar lalu berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya," dia mencubit ujung hidung Thorn gemas sekali.

"Yeah!" Thorn senang mendengarnya, "apa, apa?"

"Astaga aku sepertinya lupa mau mengatakan apa," Solar menepuk dahinya disambut kekecewaan Thorn.

"Yaahhhh.."

Lalu Solar tertawa pelan melihat kakaknya yang satu itu gampang dijaili. "Bercanda," Solar pun menarik Thorn mendekat, akhirnya memeluk Thorn.

"U-uhm, Solar?" Thorn membalas pelukan itu, tapi dia malu karena pelukan Solar terasa sangat hangat. Desiran aneh timbul pada pemuda identik hijau itu, memutuskan menikmati dekapan Solar yang sangat nyaman, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Solar.

"Aku," Solar menjeda perkataannya seraya tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut Thorn penuh kelembutan, "mencintaimu, Thorn."

Thorn langsung mendongak, dan tertegun melihat senyuman tipis penuh arti Solar yang ditujukan padanya. Thorn menunduk guna tidak membiarkan Solar melihat pipinya yang memerah bak tomat, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang mendengarnya, seakan bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta kepadamu, Thorn," Solar menambahkan, dengan hati-hati menangkup wajah Thorn dan mengecup sayang kening Thorn yang tertutup poni.

Rasanya, Thorn tak bisa menggerakkan badannya, ingin tetap berposisi seperti ini bersama Solar, dan berbisik balik tepat di telinga sang adik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Solar."

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Ah nanti saya bakal bikin chap baru lewat sudut pandang Thorn, dan chap terakhir lewat sudut pandang mereka berdua~ (yang terakhir masih belum pasti yaa), nantikan terus~! ;)**

**Bolehkah saya meminta review kalian tentang fanfic ini? Terima kasih!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


End file.
